


Nacho

by kanasukii



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nacho Cheese baby!, Nikki can't say no to Tommy, Tommy finds a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasukii/pseuds/kanasukii
Summary: Nikki has had kind of a shitty day. He really just wants to go home and wallow in peace, but the universe has other plans. Plans that involve Tommy... and a cat?
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nacho

**Author's Note:**

> what's up kids i woke up once in a cold sweat and knew i had to write about nikki coming home to tommy and a cat
> 
> there's not much background, other than it's set in the beginning (ish) of mötley, when they're living together in the apartment

Nikki’s had a long day. He woke up at the absolute ass crack of dawn, much to his own dismay. So, he did what any reasonable person would do and walked to the studio, determined to write something good.

But of course, he couldn’t come up with anything. He spent all day racking his head, pacing around the cramped studio like a maniac, and still. Nothing. Maybe he’s just in a rut. He’ll come up with something good eventually. It’s not like he doesn’t have time, after all. They released their first album just a month ago.

Either way, he’s had a long fucking day of non-productivity. It sucks. He just wants to go home, drink, and sleep. Also, he kind of wants to hold Tommy’s hand.

He figures that maybe he just needs a break from all of this. Maybe he’ll just fuck off to the beach for a week or two, or walk around in the woods for a couple of days and narrowly avoid getting murdered by Sasquatch. Maybe that'll spark something within him. He sighs and tucks his notebook under his arm as he inserts the key into the doorknob. At the end of the day, they’re just dumb little fantasies, and that’s all they’ll ever be.

He wouldn’t leave his band behind for anything, especially not Tommy. He just needs a small recharge, that’s all. Maybe he needs to stop pushing himself so hard, let ideas come and go when they want as opposed to forcing out some half-assed song he ends up hating.

When he finally unlocks the door to the apartment and walks in, he notices two things. One, it’s silent. Tow, he sees Tommy sitting cross-legged on the couch, cradling… something. It must be important, because Tommy doesn’t even greet him.

And maybe he shouldn’t be upset about that, but goddammit, Tommy always says hello and today he decides not to? Is today just supposed to be terrible in every single way? He stalks into the kitchen, dropping his notebook on the table unceremoniously.

“What the hell is that?” he asks, not making any sort of attempt at a proper greeting. As soon as he says it, he feels a small pang of regret.

He stops himself and takes a deep breath. Yeah, he’s had a shitty day, but that doesn’t mean he can direct his anger at Tommy. It’s not fair to Tommy or to him. Tommy’s supposed to be his. You know. Boyfriend. He hasn’t said it out loud yet, but that’s only because he still feels kind of weird thinking it.

The drummer looks up at him from his spot on the couch, an eyebrow raised. “What’s what?” He looks genuinely confused at Nikki’s inquiry, like he’s not holding some mystery object. Wait, is it an animal? Where the fuck would Tommy get an animal?

Nikki sighs and rakes a hand down his face. “What. The hell. Is _that_?” He’s pointing directly at the small fuzzy thing curled up in Tommy’s arms now.

“It’s a cat!” Tommy grins and holds the cat up for Nikki to see. It blinks at him once, looking more tired than disgruntled.

“A cat,” he repeats, face blank. He’s not entirely sure that Tommy’s being honest, but he is. Because there it is. A cat. Staring at him with wide green eyes.

“Yup!” Tommy lowers the cat, holding it close to his chest again. He strokes the cat’s head softly and coos at it, scratching its little nose. It lets out a little mew, and Nikki turns to the fridge, throwing it open. To his luck, there’s a couple beers in there. He can hear Tommy talking to the cat in the background, and wow, okay. _That_ makes him feel something.

“Tom,” he says, leaning against the counter. He twists the top off the bottle and takes a long drink, wondering what the hell they’re going to do with the cat.

“What?” Tommy cranes his neck to face Nikki, still holding the cat. It’s really small. Is Tommy sure it’s not a kitten? Where is it’s mom? Kittens can’t be separated from their moms if they aren’t old enough! Hold on. Nikki doesn’t care about the cat. Kitten. Whatever. Because they’re not keeping it.

He plans to tell Tommy that there’s no way in hell that they can keep it. They barely have enough money to afford food for themselves. The fridge literally has three beers, an apple, and a bottle of mustard. How are they going to support a cat? Instead, what comes out is, “Can I hold it?”

Tommy pretends to think about it for a second before nodding his head. “Yeah! But you gotta be gentle, and you gotta sit next to me.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Nikki says, “I know how to hold an animal.” He does come over and sit down next to Tommy though, so close that Tommy’s knee is touching his thigh. The bassist holds out his hands, just a little impatient.

He blames his eagerness on how… cute it is. Disgusting. He hates thinking that people and things are cute. There’s only one exception to his nothing-is-cute rule, and he knows who he is.

Tommy hands it over, trying not to disturb it anymore. “Isn’t she soft?” he asks, eyes wide with adoration for the tiny animal. Nikki shrugs, although he can’t help but hold the cat close to him, running two of his fingers down its back. Tommy rests his chin on Nikki’s shoulder, and Nikki feels bad for being a dick to him.

“Hey,” he starts, clearing his throat. “I’m, uh. I’m sorry. For snapping at you earlier. I was in a bad mood, and you know, I just.” He shrugs, letting his sentence trail off.

Tommy presses a fleeting kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay. I was kinda ignoring you, so I’m sorry.”

“Well, you had the cat, so.”

He knows he doesn’t have to say an outright thanks, or whatever, because he knows Tommy understands. He smiles to himself and relaxes a little, observing the kitten in his arms.

She’s a small orange tabby, with an absolute fuck ton of fur. Her tiny paws are white at the toes, like she’s wearing little half-gloves. Nikki’s never owned a cat, but he’s pretty sure this is what long hair kittens look like. Like tiny little poof balls who’ve never used a hair brush.

He chuckles and thinks it kinda looks like him. He wonders briefly if it’s possible to tease a cat’s hair. He probably shouldn’t do that. They’re gonna need to buy a cat brush. Jesus Christ, there’s gonna be cat hair everywhere. He guesses he’ll have to say goodbye to having black clothes.

“You sure it’s a girl?” he asks. Tommy shrugs, still fixated on the tiny cat. “And are you sure it’s not a kitten? You didn’t take it from its mom, did you?”

“I dunno,” Tommy shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Tommy, did you take it from its mom? Don’t tell me you snatched an innocent kitten from-”

“Relax! Relax! Lemme explain.” Tommy’s waving him off, much to Nikki’s frustration. He’s not sure why he’s being so defensive of the cat. (Kitten? He still doesn’t know.) He doesn’t even consider himself much of an animal person. It’s just, the kitten deserves to be with its mom.

“Nik, I found her. I was walking home, right? ‘Cause you know, I wanted pancakes. So I was walking home from the diner, and like, a block before the apartment, I heard a tiny little meow. It was so, so _little_ , Nikki. But it was so loud at the same time! And I went to investigate, and there she was! I think someone left her in a cardboard box, because she was all by herself and she looked really sad, and so I brought her home.” Tommy’s eyes are wide, begging for Nikki to understand.

“I couldn’t live with myself if I just left here there, Nikki. I gave her a bath and went down to the corner store and bought a can of cat food. Now she’s all sleepy.”

“Oh,” he says softly, holding the kitten just a little closer.

“I told Vince we were keepin’ her. I even have a name picked out,” Tommy announces.

“Is that so?”

Tommy nods, obviously proud of himself. “Of course, it didn’t take too much to convince Vinnie. He was like _“What the fuck, Tommy?”_ and then I pointed out that he’s always at his fuckin’ girlfriend’s house, so he doesn’t really have any jurisdiction over what goes on here. So, yeah. He said we could keep her. Also, it’s not like he’s the boss of me anyway.”

It’s no surprise that Tommy was able to get Vince on his side. He guesses that maybe the drummer’s biggest obstacle would be convincing him. It’s no secret to anyone around here that Nikki was stubborn as fuck. Once he said no, there was basically no chance of him changing his mind.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s keep her.”

“Woah, are you for real? Like, you’re not gonna tell me to rehome her or anything?” Tommy asks. He sounds a little suspicious, like maybe Nikki’s punking him. He really did think that it was going to be harder to convince Nikki to let her stay.

Nikki shrugs, fixated on the animal in his arms. “I don’t see why not. Maybe it’ll be nice to have a cat.” He’s a little surprised with himself, but at the end of the day he _does_ have a heart. And Tommy was making those big, stupid, adorable puppy eyes, and how could he say no to that?

Jesus. He’s getting soft.

“I think she’s a kitten. ‘Cause she’s so small, and stuff. I’ll call my mom tomorrow. She’ll know if it’s a kitten for sure, and she can help us buy stuff for her.”

Nikki nods, thankful for Tommy’s mom. She’s a real angel. At first she wasn’t too happy about Tommy dropping out, but he thinks she’s come around now. Plus, if she’s willing to buy toys and food for the cat, he certainly won’t complain.

“What’s her name?” he asks. She sticks out a tiny paw all of a sudden and stretches, her mouth opening into a big yawn. Both men coo as she tucks her paw back under her, nuzzling her head into Nikki’s chest.

“I was thinking Nacho Cheese.”

“Excuse me?” Tommy can’t be serious. Nacho Cheese? What the hell is he thinking? More importantly, what the hell is he on?

“Yes. I am being one hundred percent serious. Nacho Cheese Lee. You can’t fight me on this, sorry.” He’s staring intently at Nikki, and Nikki just rolls his eyes. Although, he can’t help the smile creeping onto his face. He can’t say the name doesn’t make sense. It’s a little dumb, but it’s better than some generic ass bullshit like “Smokey” or “Tigger.” He thinks Nacho Cheese suits her nicely.

“Fine. Nacho Cheese. But her last name is Sixx,” he argues, pausing to scratch her head. The fur is incredibly soft on his fingers, like a plush blanket, but better. He wishes his hair was this soft. Maybe if he didn’t use so much hairspray…

Tommy scoffs, looking offended. “I found her! It’s only fair that her last name is Lee.”

“Bull-fucking-shit,” Nikki retorts. “My last name is way cooler, so. You can’t beat the double x, Tom.”

“So? That’s not even an argument you fucking ball of yarn! Besides, you changed your last name, and that makes it invalid,” Tommy shoots backs. He knows that he changed his name too, and that technically invalidates the argument. However, Nikki doesn’t seem to remember, so he won’t mention it.

He’s close to winning this argument, he can feel it in his bones. To really get his point across, he crosses his arms across his chest and makes a point of looking anywhere but at Nikki.

Nikki takes one look at him and; ah, fuck. Is Tommy actually upset about this? It’s just a cat. An incredibly cute, sleepy, soft cat. But still - just a cat. He sighs, knowing what he has to do. “We could give her two last names. You know, _compromise_ ,” Nikki offers.

Tommy looks at him with wide eyes. “Compromise? You hate that!” he says, in genuine disbelief. Nikki was the most stubborn when it came to well, everything, honestly. It’s never been easy to get Nikki to agree to do something he didn’t want to do. But he already said yes to the cat, so, what’s one more compromise gonna hurt?

“Yeah, well. I mean, I already said yes to the cat-”

“Nacho Cheese.”

Nikki fixes Tommy with a look and continues. “Since I already said yes to Nacho Cheese, we can hyphenate her last name. How’s, uh, how’s Nacho Cheese Lee-Sixx sound? Your name would be first, since you found her.”

“I love it!” Tommy exclaims. He wraps Nikki in an awkward hug from his spot on the couch, careful not to disturb their new cat. “It’s perfect,” he says.

“Yeah?”

Tommy nods. He pulls back and holds out his hands, silently asking to hold the cat. Nikki hands her over and watches as Tommy sets her down in his lap. She lifts her head to let out a tiny meow, displeased with the sudden lack of petting.

Tommy’s quick to stroke her fur, and Nikki could swear he saw her smile. Can cats even smile? Probably not, but he doesn’t care. This cat definitely just smiled at Tommy.

“It’s a good name. She has two first names and two last names! It’s perfectly balanced,” Tommy says.

“So are we gonna call her by her whole name every time we talk to her?” Nikki asks, reaching over to pet the cat. She purrs happily in Tommy’s lap, obviously loving and relishing the attention from both men.

“Duh. What else would we do? It’s gotta be _“Time for dinner, Nacho Cheese Lee-Sixx!”_ every day or else I might lose it,” the drummer says with a shrug of his shoulders. Nikki chuckles, and then it’s silent between them, save for the quiet purring of one Nacho Cheese Lee-Sixx.

Nikki smiles to himself. He had come home, already prepared to continue having a shitty day, but then Tommy surprised him with this kitten.

Lately, it seems like if he’s ever having a particularly shitty day, Tommy is always around the corner with a smile and a stupid idea. Once it was spray painting Tommy’s hand, just to see how long it would take to come off. As it turned out, they didn’t have to wait that long. All Tommy had to do was wash his hands. Of course, they had a slight green tint afterwards, but still.

In this case, it was a kitten.

It didn’t used to be like that. He used to tell Tommy to fuck off, but then things changed between them. He’s not sure exactly what it was. Maybe it was Tommy’s smile, or his hair? Maybe it’s just his generally sunny disposition and positive outlook on life. Tommy’s somehow always able to find the silver lining in things.

At first, it kind of irritated Nikki. It felt like he could never be in a bad mood around Tommy. When you basically live life being in a bad mood, it can be kind of frustrating to be around someone like that. But somehow, Tommy ended up growing on him. Now Nikki can’t really imagine the band, or life, without Tommy by his side.

Replacing the drummer would be an absolute pain in the ass, but he also knows it’s something else. It’s something else that tells him to keep Tommy around, no matter what. There was never a moment where he doubted their friendship or their bond. When they first met, it was an instantaneous connection, a spark that would soon grow into a full fledged wildfire.

He thinks he’s lucky that Tommy wanted to be his friend. Hell, they’re best friends. He and Tommy are basically inseparable now - attached at the hip. They’re the Terror Twins, a package deal. They balance each other out, both in attitude and demeanor, as well as musically.

Suddenly, Tommy’s holding his hand and pulling him out of his own head. Nikki jerks it back out of habit, throwing Tommy a look that just screams _“What are you doing?”_

“No one’s here, Nik. Just you and me. We can, you know,” Tommy trails off, not wanting to spell it out for Nikki.

“I thought Vince was here? You said you talked to him.” Nikki extends his hand back out, a silent apology. Tommy takes it, holding it tightly.

“I guess I coulda been more clear. He was home for like, ten minutes. I think he’s at a strip club right now. I was gonna go with him, but I couldn’t leave Nacho alone. Also, I wouldn’t have kissed you if he was home,” he says.

Nikki nods in understanding. He feels bad for being so defensive so fat, so he changes the subject. “So she’s got a nickname now?” he asks.

Tommy smiles at him and lays his head on Nikki’s shoulder again. “I guess so. Gotta shorten it somehow,” he shrugs, looking at the kitten. They fall silent again, both of them lost in their own heads.

Tommy thinks about himself. He thinks about Nikki, and their new kitten. He thinks that maybe it would be cool to live somewhere with Nikki and Nacho, just the three of them. That’s not to say he doesn’t love Vince, because he does, but things have kinda sorta changed around here.

It’s no secret that Tommy slips into Nikki’s room every night. It’s never a surprise when both of them are mysteriously missing in the middle of band practice, only to show up thirty minutes later, clothes disheveled and hair a mess.

Tommy knows in his gut that Vince and Mick have figured it out. He’s eternally thankful for the both of them if they have, because they haven’t told anyone. Doc might know, too. He usually just ignores them anyway, though. He knows that he and Nikki are a risk. They’re a risk not only to themselves, but to their friends and the band.

Sometimes he lays awake at night, long after Nikki has drifted off, and he wonders if it’s all worth it. He wonders if the sneaking around, the hushed conversations, hands roaming in dark closets is worth it. What’s the point of being with each other if you can’t even hold hands in public? What’s the point in hiding who you are, just to appease your family and friends?

Maybe the point is that one day, things will be different. He and Nikki could hold hands while they wait in line at a restaurant. They could hug backstage after a show. Fuck, maybe they’ll be able to kiss each other one day.

Of course, they kiss each other now. But, it’s a secret thing, always short and chaste until they’re in the dark, hidden away from the world outside. Tommy hates it, though. He hates being unable to shout his love for Nikki from the rooftops, he hates that they have to wait until they’re home alone to do anything that a regular couple can do.

He hates that he calls straight couples “regular.”

It’s unfair, but that’s just the way it is. He tries not to waste too much time fretting about their relationship. After all, they’re happy. They love and trust each other. As long as they have that, they’ll be okay. Plus, they have Nacho now, and she’s just an added bonus.

“I had an idea,” Nikki says suddenly, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s temple.

Tommy hums in response, feeling kind of drowsy. It’s not even that late, but he’s been worrying about Nacho all day. And he’s been sober while doing it. He could use a nap.

“You know how punks have those vests with studs and shit?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should make one for her highness, over there,” the bassist says, pointing at Nacho. She’s crawled out of Tommy’s lap and is wandering around their couch, taking her time walking around and sniffing the both of them.

She stops and smells the hem of Tommy’s t-shirt, only to look up at him and meow loudly. Tommy really wasn’t kidding. She is loud.

“You’re a mighty little thing, aren’t you?” Nikki coos, scooping her up. In response, she meows again. He kisses the top of her head before putting her down gently. She makes her way to the edge of the couch, before hopping off clumsily.

They watch her for a moment as she putters around the small living space, sniffing everything she comes into contact with.

“You’d think kittens and puppies are the same, save for the ears,” Nikki says. He reaches both arms above his head and stretches, one coming down to wrap itself around Tommy’s shoulders and pull him closer.

“I think she should be the mascot for Motley! We could make her a vest, like you said. Take her to a groomer, get her like, a mohawk or something. Oh my god, do you think they make war paint for cats?” Tommy asks enthusiastically. He was tired only a few minutes ago, but now it seems like he’s back at 100 percent. Maybe he’s just excited at the prospect of having a rock-n-roll cat.

“We could take her on tour,” Nikki muses, not really serious.

“Oh my god, Nikki, you're a genius! She could have her own little area on the bus, and she would be treated like a queen, because she’s royalty-”

“You’ve had her for like, a day,” Nikki interjects, fingers coming up to run through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy only grins at him and shrugs. “So? I’ve had her for what, eight hours? If anything happened to her I would have no choice but to kill everyone and then run away to Denmark. Or Switzerland. I dunno, you get the point.”

“You would kill me?”

“Oh, hush,” Tommy says, getting up from the couch. “You’re obviously invited.” He scoops Nacho up in his arms, bouncing her slightly. “That’s right Nacho-Wacho, you mean more to me than anyone on this planet,” he coos, kissing her little forehead. “Except Nikki,” he adds quietly, face still pressed to her fur.

Nikki wouldn’t say that he’s one for sappy, greeting-card type sayings, but if there was ever a time for his heart to melt, this would be it. He watches Tommy pet Nacho, feels his heart swell with love and adoration.

It’s funny to him how his day started off (and honestly, stayed) shitty until he came home. He didn’t expect Tommy to be home. Usually if they’re not together, they’re both off doing their own thing, whether it be partying or hanging out with friends. But today, Tommy was home.

And maybe that’s what he needed. Maybe he needed to come back to their little shithole apartment, with the roach infestation and broken cabinets. Maybe he needed to see Tommy, curled up on the couch with a kitten.

Of course, Nacho will probably help with the roach population now. He hasn’t known her for very long, but he can tell she’s a little firecracker. Just like Tommy, and just like him.

Tommy sets Nacho back down and rejoins him on the couch. Nikki kisses the top of his head, smelling his shampoo. He lays his head on top of Tommy’s and they watch Nacho in silence as she explores the apartment. Tommy rubs his thumb over the back of Nikki’s hand, a silent _“I love you.”_

Nikki doesn’t know if he can say it just yet, so he squeezes Tommy’s hand. _“I love you, too.”_ Even though he didn’t say it out loud, he means it. He means it more than anything. He loves Tommy more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> aww nacho :,)


End file.
